The Interrogation of Takagi Wataru
by theperksofbeinganauthor
Summary: TMPD police detectives have dragged yet another ruthless criminal into their interrogation room, and the criminal must be apprehended brutally and immediately. The crime: the deflowering of their Miwa-chan of course. The other police detective's reaction and response to all the sexual hints that have surfaced regarding Takagi and Sato's relationship, among other things. Takagi/Sato


_My first attempt at Detective Conan FanFiction. I just found a new OTP! I've been so obsessed with these two for the longest time... I just can't._

 _Anyway... I just figured that if they would overreact to Takagi kissing Sato, then things would get worse if their relationship escalated. And I am pretty sure we are all wondering about all those sexual innuendos within the anime/manga too. ;)_

* * *

 **~ The Interrogation of Takagi Wataru ~**

 **theperksofbeinganauthor**

* * *

"TAKAGI!"

"YOU BASTARD!"

Hands slammed down at the desk angrily in front of Tokyo Metropolitan's Division One Criminal Investigation detective, Takagi Wataru. He was just shoved into the interrogation seat roughly by three male colleagues. In a circle around him, there were about twenty males hoovering around the poor police officer—demanding an answer from him. The interrogations have been getting more common as of late, but the male police detectives sound so much more furious with him than normal. He knew that he should be used to this by now due to his progressing relationship Sato Miwako—as she is the star and idol of division one (and possibly with some folks from other divisions too)—until Inspector Megure barges in and berates them for being incompetent police officers. They are probably planning to interrogate him for details of their future dates or whatever, but he knew Sato-san would not be happy if he let slip any information about that. _Speaking of Sato-san_ , Takagi sighed miserably. _I wonder if I'll ever see her beautiful face again after this..._

He gulped loudly, before choosing his words carefully. "Now, now. I'm sure this is all a misunderstanding..."

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say. His response resulted in more outrageous outcry from his male colleagues. "TAKAGI! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID."

"HOW DARE YOU?!"

"HOW _COULD_ YOU?!"

"WE HEARD FROM RUMORS FLYING AROUND THAT YOU HAVE BEEN DEFLOWERING OUR POOR MIWA-CHAN." At this statement, the men in the room roared with anger; some of them looked like they were about to deck Takagi in the face.

Takagi's face visibly paled at their accusation, even though the thought made him blush furiously. He knew that the details of relationship with Sato-san would not remain a secret for long, but he did not expect it to turn out like this. Of course, if information leaked out that they slept together, the other police officers would be enraged. _The only way to get out of this is to keep denying it_ , Takagi stated inwardly, giving himself a pep talk. _I doubt Sato-san wants the whole police department to know about our personal affairs._

"W-What are you guys talking about? Sato-san and I never... did _it_ ," he murmured softly, hoping that his flushed face did not insinuate otherwise.

" _Uso_."

" _Yar_ _ō_ _._ "

"We have eyes everywhere you know, concerning our precious Miwa-chan," an officer exclaimed as if Takagi had offended him greatly. "We heard that you have been sleeping on Miwa-chan's bed! Her _bed_!"

A random outcry regarding wanting to sleep on Miwa-chan's bed was met with a loud slap across the face. Another officer added, "We also learned about Miwako-chan's knowledge of your sleeping habits. Now how do you reckon she found out about this? Huh? Takagi- _san._ " He ended with statement with a glare in Takagi's direction, daring him to prove him wrong by emphasizing the latter portion of his argument.

In response, Takagi laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Hahah, that's just a big misunderstanding! She just happens to know how I sleep due to the stake outs we go on. Sato-san and I do a lot of police work together, and we just happen to talk a lot... about our sleeping habits and our beds and such," he finished lamely. He tried not to flush too much thinking about all the things that he and Sato have been doing, but it was embarrassing to even think about it. He had no idea how they figured everything out, yet he couldn't exactly undermine the abilities of his colleagues. They were detectives too, after all.

They all looked at each other incredulously at his explanation, glaring at him even more; this interrogation was getting nowhere. Some officers furiously clenched their fists, as if trying to refrain themselves from doing bodily harm to this berserk who decided to perform indecent acts on the idol of their police department.

"What about that one time you thought she was pregnant?" a different officer retorted. "Why would you think that if something like _that_ did not happen?" He didn't want clarify what "that" meant because it was simply disgusting for him to think about Takagi deflowering his precious Miwa-chan. He wanted to shiver just thinking about it.

Takagi could feel the murderous intent of all of his coworkers as he tried to weasel his way out of this one. " _Ano_ , I just got the wrong idea because Sato-san said that she lost something really important to her. I was really excited—that's it. I did not think what the implications of her being pregnant meant. Like I said, we have not done anything of that sort yet. Don't you think that I would be skipping to work everyday if we did?"

" _Demo sa,_ you and Miwako-chan have been coming into work together and leaving together," another officer interjected.

"And you two are always eating lunch together and flirting weirdly."

"And you guys are constantly eating out after work and inviting each other on dates every time you guys have a day off together."

"And you have been coordinating your days off to match hers more often than not."

"And we see her fix your tie sometimes when you come into work all disheveled."

" _And_ you even gave her an engagement ring!"

" _NANI_?!" the rest of the officers roared angrily.

"I thought that was just a good luck charm from Yumi-san! I knew it looked different from the one I saw last time."

"But in my defense..." Takagi tried to explain, but his voice could not carry across the room of aggravated voices that were much louder than his. _Sato-san does not know it's an engagement ring because I never told her,_ he finished in his head.

The guys looked like they were ready to murder him, as their glares intensified. The men advanced on the interrogated fellow, invading more of his personal space. "Takagi, you bastard—"

"What did he do this time?" inquired an innocent voice, slightly amused at the whole ordeal.

The dangerous aura of the room quickly changed—all jaws in the room dropped. For police detectives, they were quite unaware of their surroundings, as none of the twenty or so occupants of the room noticed the entrance of the police department's beloved Sato Miwako leaning against the door of the interrogation room.

"Miwako-chan!" they all exclaimed. They glanced around the room anxiously at each other, unsure of what to say. Their Miwa-chan has never walked in on any of their interrogations when Shiratori was in charge of Sato Miwako's Line of Defense, so this was all a new phenomenon for them. Some of the officers quickly glared at Takagi, as if trying to prevent him from telling her anything.

After a long moment of silence, all of the officers began to make excuses for their presence in the interrogation room.

"Nothing!"

"W-We're not doing anything!"

"N-Nothing at all!"

"We're just giving some advice to Takagi here."

"We were cleaning the interrogation room."

"Aren't you all supposed to be working?" Sato inquired suspiciously, raising her eyebrows slightly. "Takagi-kun and I are the only ones who have a break right now."

"Yes, ma'am!" they all responded obediently. "Gomen'nasai," they added—not moving from their spots though. They seem pretty adamant about continuing what they had started. They just weren't sure of how that would go with the presence of the lovely lady herself.

To say that Takagi was relieved and pleased to see Sato-san was an understatement. He was absolutely thrilled to see her standing there by the door. Well, he always enjoyed seeing her every day at work, but she was literally saving him from being torn apart alive right now. He grinned upon seeing her and was overjoyed to see the attitudes of all his seniors change completely in her presence. Maybe they won't continue torturing him after all of this...

After dealing with all the other police detectives, she grinned back sweetly and finally noticed his presence in the middle of the interrogation room, being surrounded by all the other officers. "Oh Takagi-kun, I was looking all over for you. Would you like to eat lunch with me? I sort of packed a little too much food," she added with a light laugh.

"Hai!" Takagi chirped cheerfully, sprinting outside abruptly with a noticeable flutter in his step. He was happy to find any excuse to leave this interrogation room, but he knew that this would not be the end—especially because they all just witnessed Sato-san asking him to eat lunch with her again. _Shimatta._

 _Save me, Sato-san._

* * *

 _And scene. Let me know what you think? I hope you liked it! I just realized that I finished this at 4AM, so I was really excited to upload this after a really long hiatus that I forgot that I originally intended to include an omake. However, if I do get enough support, I'll include it in another chapter or something. (Life lesson #402 - Do not do things on the internet late at night; I actually submitted the wrong document the first time around too.)_

 _I might continue to write more Takagi/Sato stories. I love them so much. I have so many ideas, but not enough time to get around writing them._

 _AND IF YOU HAVE ANY REQUESTS FOR ME, VISIT MY PROFILE. I will now be accepting requests for fanfics of all kinds (not really). But there's a link on my profile that will show you how to do so._

 _So yeah, please please review. It means a lot to me. It could be constructive criticism, compliments, or anything in between. Or just tell me what you liked/disliked about it._

 _With love,_

 _Lily._


End file.
